greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Can't Fight This Feeling
Can't Fight This Feeling is the nineteenth episode of the ninth season and the 191st overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary A gas tanker explodes on a Seattle highway, causing multiple injuries — including paramedic Matthew; Meredith and Jo help a frantic mother whose child is suffering from a mysterious illness; and Owen bonds with a young boy whose parents are in critical condition. Meanwhile, true colors are revealed when Alex is forced to work with Jo's boyfriend on an ailing patient. Full Summary Derek and Meredith are kissing in their bed, but Meredith stops as she says she knows Zola is up. Derek wants to prove her wrong and he opens to door, and Zola is standing in front of it. Callie is practicing a speech about cartilage with cards. Arizona tells her not to look at the cards, but Callie is stressed because she has to speech at the TED conference. Arizona advises her to picture everyone on the audience naked, and she gets an idea. She takes off her pajamas and they start kissing. Owen and Cristina just had sex, when Owen gets a message from the hospital about a tanker accident. While he reads it, Cristina gets dressed and as he finishes and turns around to tell her they need to leave, Cristina leaves the bedroom. He gets out of bed too. While Alex is walking to the ER with Stephanie asking questions about the accident, he sees Jo and Jason kissing in a conference room. He tells her to stop "sucking face" and check her pager. Jo walks into the ER, wearing a trauma gown. A woman walks up to Jo, and introduces herself as Casey Hedges. She says Jo saw her son Parker last night. Casey says that the fever is spiking and that her son now has a rash. Jo asks her if Casey did what she told her to do, and Casey says she did. She gives Jo some pieces of paper, on which she wrote some diseases she found online. Casey explains that she knows her kid, and that the disease is not just a virus. As Stephanie waves her over, Jo agrees to get the chart. As Owen walks to the ER, Derek and Shane join him. Owen says that he wants Derek to work with someone other than Shane. Bailey and Richard join them too, and Bailey is excited because she thinks a tanker blew, but Owen says it didn't blow. Derek comments that Bailey has spent a lot of time in her new genome lab, and Richard asks when he can have his genome mapping. Richard thinks the tanker blew too, and Owen once again repeats that it did not blow, which disappoints them. As the first ambulance opens its doors, the doctors smell the gas, which the tanker has been leaking all over the road. Bailey and Richard take the patient inside. Owen tells everyone not to use flames and not to smoke as he walks to the second ambulance. Rachel Dawson, the patient, is worried about her son. Derek and Shane take her inside. The next patient is Paul Dawson, Rachel's husband. Cristina takes Paul inside. The fourth patient is Ethan, the couple's son. The paramedic says that Ethan was walking around at the scene, and Owen takes him inside. Meanwhile, Casey is telling several diseases she found online to Meredith. Jo comes over with a prescription, saying Parker has strep. Meredith walks away past Miranda and Richard. Bailey tries to examine her patient, but he's resistant. He wants to go outside for a smoke, but Bailey mentions he'll die if he does. He says that he doesn't need a lecture, but Richard clarifies that he's covered in gasoline. Owen comes over and tells them that they need the space. Leah just put a bandage around Ethan's wrist. Cristina takes Paul up to CT. Paul yells at Ethan to stay with his mother. Ethan and Owen go look for her, but she's up to CT too. Meanwhile, April tells Owen that his new ER is working, like it's supposed to. Suddenly, there's a blast. Owen calms down Ethan, who got really scared, saying that the tanker blew. Outside, someone yells: "Fire!". They look, and see Richard and Bailey's patient on fire. "Guess he went out for a smoke," Richard says. As we get a view of Seattle, we see a big fire on the freeway and a lot of dark smoke in the sky. Richard and Bailey bring their patient, whom Bailey calls the human fireball, into the ER again, and Jackson takes him to a burn unit. Owen yells that everyone that it'll be a long day, as they'll receive more patients. April walks up to Elyse Cruse, who's brought in by two paramedics. Elyse is pregnant, and she asks April to save her baby, and says that she doesn't care about herself. "How about I save you both?" April asks, which sounds good to Elyse. Ethan is sitting on a chair, and Hunt makes sure he's okay. In CT, Rachel asks about her son. Shane tells Derek that Rachel's son is okay, but that Paul is being operated on. The scans come up, and Rachel has a brain bleed. Heather comes, saying Owen wants her to be on neuro, so she's with them for the day. She's excited, contrary to them. April's patient isn't doing so well so they decide put her on her side. April asks to page OB again, when Alex sees that Elyse is bleeding, which turns out to be a problem with the baby. To make sure the baby gets enough oxygen, Alex has to place his hand inside, which will hurt. They then take her up to the ER, and Alex tells a nurse to tell OB to meet them there. April then sees Matthew lying on a gurney. Paramedic Nicole tells April that Matthew used his body to shield Ethan from the blast. Matthew tells her he'll be fine and to go save someone else's life. Jackson comes over, saying he'll take care of Matthew. She promises him he'll be back, and she goes after Alex to the OR. Before entering the ER, Callie is begging for the patients not to be surgical. As she comes in, she sees the patients are surgical. Her first consult is with Bailey. She tells Bailey to page Dr. Garrity, as her plane for the TED conference leaves in 4 hours. The patient is impressed that she's going to the TED conference, and Callie says that Bailey will be at the conference with her genome stuff the next year. Arizona then asks Bailey to map her genomes. Callie then consults with Arizona. Cristina is operating on Paul Dawson, and Owen comes in to ask for a status report and time frame for Paul's son. Shane, Derek, and Heather are operating too. Heather is asking silly questions, but Derek wants to focus on his surgery. She apologizes, and confesses to Shane that Derek makes her nervous. Shane accidentally drops an instrument, but Heather is able to catch it. Derek sees this, and acknowledges she has fast hands. In surgery, Jason Myers took out Elyse's baby. As Alex takes the baby, Elyse is losing a lot of blood. In the ER, Leah informs Owen that social services came to pick up Ethan, when we see Ethan running towards Owen, followed by the social worker. As Ethan yells that he doesn't want to go anywhere, Owen proposes to set up a room in the hospital for Ethan, so he can stay close to his parents. In the NICU, Alex is taking care of Elyse's baby girl, while telling Stephanie that he doesn't get what Jo sees in Jason. Stephanie then names some of Jason's qualities. At that moment, Jason walks in with the baby's father. Alex informs him that his wife is still in surgery, while the father gets to hold his baby. "Did I mention he's sensitive?" Stephanie whispers to Alex, referring to Jason. In the ER, Casey is back with her son. The fever got higher, which doesn't make sense to her. A nurse says that everyone is very busy, when Jo walks by. Casey tells her that the antibiotics aren't working, as her son is getting worse. Jo tells her to calm down, but Casey does the opposite. She yells that she wants another doctor. While Derek tells Shane what to do with Rachel, he tests Heather's fast hands by throwing stuff at her, and she catches all the objects. Shane wants to try too, but he can't catch Heather's phone when Derek throws it. Jackson is taking care of Matthew's burns. April comes in, she feels awkward and she leaves. Casey is explaining her situation to another doctor, which she figures out he is a psychiatrist. She yells at Jo that her son is really sick and that she does not enjoy bringing him to ERs. Meredith overhears her screaming, and comes over. She says that she believes her and tells Jo to admit Parker. Owen enters Ethan's room, where the social worker is on the phone, saying she alarmed security. She tells Owen that Ethan ran away. Owen runs off. Ethan is in the ICU, where he finds his mother. Heather and Shane are in the room too. He runs up to his mother, but she doesn't recognize him. She becomes hysterical, Owen comes in too. Owen and Ethan are in the hospital cafeteria, eating ice cream and talking. Ethan asks why his mother doesn't know who he is, and Owen explains that she hurt her head, which can make people act weird. Owen gets paged, and he asks Ethan to stay with the social worker. Derek, Shane, and Heather are looking at Rachel's scans. Shane and Heather both propose a plan to fix Rachel's hematoma, and Derek decides to go with Shane's plan. Before he leaves, he tests Heather's fast hands once again. Meredith tells Casey that the CAT scan she did was completely clear. Casey tells her about her research, and Meredith takes the time to look through it with her, but none of diseases is a possibly correct diagnosis, Meredith says. Meredith confesses she thinks it's a strep too, but she decides to do some other tests. Vince, Elyse's husband, is talking to his wife. April comes in, and the father decides to name their daughter Rose, a name that Elyse liked. He then leaves to go see his newborn daughter. Jackson comes in too, and April tells him about the patient's love story. Jackson tells her Matthew will be fine. After surgery on the human fireball, Callie asks for Bailey to map her genomes too. Richard says that he wants to be mapped too if Callie gets mapped. Arizona comes in and asks if Callie shouldn't have left for the TED conference hours ago. Callie says she should've, but that she couldn't, as she needed to stay for the patients. Arizona tries to cheer up by saying that she now has time to improve her speech for next year, and asks for an ortho consult in OR 3. Callie is bummed because Arizona says that her speech needs to contain something about her life experiences too, besides the part about cartilage. Callie says that she now feels better about not going, even though the invitation was the one uncomplicated thing in her life that she was looking forward to. Owen and Cristina are in the on-call room together, and she tells him that she doesn't know when Paul Dawson will be discharged from the CCU. Cristina still has 29 minutes before she has to work again, she asks Owen what she should do in those 29 minutes, but he fell asleep. She then gets paged. Paul is crashing, a nurse is giving CPR and Cristina gets ready with the paddles. Meanwhile, April's patient is crashing too, and Jackson is giving CPR as well. April comes in she takes over the paddles. Cristina manages to revive her patient, in contrary to April. April is emotional because she lost her patient. Jackson sits down next to her, and April says she can't tell Elyse's husband yet. April starts crying and Jackson consoles. Then, Alex comes over to update Elyse on the condition of her daughter. They tell him that Elyse didn't make it and that April can't bring herself together to tell Vince. Alex then asks if he should make Jason do it, as his name is on the file too, and they both say yes. While covering Paul with ice pads, Meredith is talking to Cristina about Parker Hedges. Owen comes in and asks why Cristina didn't wake him when Paul coded. Cristina tells Owen that she's doing therapeutic hypothermia, to minimize the chance of Paul coding again. Owen asks Cristina if Russell agreed with that treatment, but Cristina says she didn't ask him. Owen then walks away. Meredith thinks he'll go tell Jeff. Heather, Shane, and Derek are operating on Rachel Dawson again. Derek asks Heather and Shane to switch places, so Heather can assist him, and he once again compliments her fast hands. This upsets Shane. In Parker's room, Meredith tells Casey that she can't find anything other than the strep. Casey tells her that the feeling that there's something wrong with her son won't go away. Alex asks Stephanie if she's seen Jason, and she points him to a conference room, where she and Jason are kissing again. Meredith pages Jo as she and Jason leave the conference room. Alex then asks Jason to come with him to tell Vince that Elyse died, but Jason refuses as she wasn't his patient anymore. "Guess I'll be doing your job... again," Alex says before leaving Jason alone, referring to the time they had to wait for him to come to the ER. Meredith is almost ready to discharge Parker, but Meredith asks her to go through the case with her one more time. The labs get updated, and it turns out a second strep test was negative. Meredith checks her calendar and asks if Parker had red eyes, but Jo doesn't know. They then run off to Parker's room. There, Parker does have red eyes. Meredith tells Jo to page peds and cardio, and she tells her to hurry, as they are already on day 10. Meredith tells Casey that Parker does have Kawasaki disease, which was one of the diseases Casey suggested, and that they're still within the window to prevent permanent heart damage. Through the window, April sees how Alex tells Vince that Elyse died. She goes in to console him. Outside Parker's room, Meredith explains to a crying Casey how they'll handle Parker's case. Meredith gives her her note on Kawasaki disease and then says that Casey had been right and fought for her son. "You saved his life today," Meredith says. Shane is in Rachel's room and Derek comes in too. Shane tells him that he'll monitor Rachel and will be ready the next day to scrub in on a craniotomy, but Derek says that Owen was right and that he needs to see other specialties, which is why Heather will be on his service for the rest of the week. Arizona walks Callie to a conference room, where Richard, a cameraman, and a microphone are waiting for her. Richard informs her that he made a call and that they set up a video stream to the TED conference. Callie starts panicking about her speech again, but Richard makes her sit down. They then go live at the TED conference. "Just talk. Just be who you are," Arizona says to calm her down. In the beginning, Callie doesn't know what to say, until she lays away her cards. She starts talking about the pretty bad year she's had and she continues, saying that it made her think about what holds people together. April walks into Matthew's room and apologizes for not having come earlier. She starts talking about her deceased patient and her husband, and she says that she doesn't understand why God would make them feel like they were supposed to be together, only to rip them apart later. Matthew tells her that he gets it, and that he loves her and that he won't go anywhere, while April's face tells us that she wasn't really talking about him. Cristina is watching Paul. Owen comes over and tells her that Russell agrees with her plan. Owen tells her that he's so interested in this case because of the boy, but Cristina says that she only makes decisions in the best interest for her patients. They both want Ethan to see his dad again and they hug. Jackson and Alex are having a drink at Joe's. Stephanie comes in and thanks Jackson for not being a douche. "You're welcome," he says. At the other end of the bar, Heather is having a drink, and Shane sits down with her. He says that he knows what she's doing, but he says that won't give up on neuro without a fight. Heather says she's not trying to steal neuro, but he walks away before she can finish her sentence. Ethan and Owen visit Rachel, who's sleeping. Owen tells Ethan that his parents both made it through the day. Owen brings Ethan back to his room, so he can have some sleep. Parker gives his mother a drawing with crayons he made for her. Meredith walks by his room, and Casey shows her the drawing. They smile at each other, and Casey's lips form the words "Thank you!". Meredith comes into Bailey's genome lab with Zola, and she asks Bailey to map Zola, as she doesn't know anything about Zola's genes. She says she wants to fight for her kid, and that she wants to know if she'll be around to do so, so she asks Bailey to map her too. Meredith wants to know if she's going to get Alzheimer's, and Bailey agrees to map them. Cast 9x19MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x19CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x19AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x19MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x19RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 9x19CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x19OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x19ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x19AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x19JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 9x19DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x19JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x19ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 9x19HeatherBrooks.png|Heather Brooks 9x19StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 9x19LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 9x19MatthewTaylor.png|Matthew Taylor 9x19RachelDawson.png|Rachel Dawson 9x19JasonMyers.png|Jason Myers 9x19PaulDawson.png|Paul Dawson 9x19CaseyHedges.png|Casey Hedges 9x19VinceCruse.png|Kevin Cruse 9x19ElyseCruse.png|Elyse Cruse 9x19DrGoyle.png|Dr. Goyle 9x19EthanDawson.png|Ethan Dawson 9x19SocialWorker.png|Social Worker 9x19CamMiller.png|Cam Miller 9x19BikeMessenger.png|Bike Messenger 9x19ParamedicNicole.png|Paramedic Nicole 9x19ParamedicGrace.png|Paramedic Grace 9x19ERNurse.png|ER Nurse 9x19Nurse2.png|Nurse #2 9x19Tech.png|Tech and Arizona Robbins 9x19ParamedicJohn.png|Paramedic John 9x19Paramedic2.png|Paramedic Kevin Clarke 9x19Paramedic3.png|Paramedic #3 9x19Paramedic5.png|Paramedic #5 9x19ParkerHedges.png|Parker Hedges 9x09ZolaGreyShepherd.jpg|Zola Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Justin Bruening as Paramedic Matthew *Enid Graham as Rachel Dawson *Charles Michael Davis as Dr. Jason Myers *Michael Buie as Paul Dawson *Sarah Chalke as Casey Hedges Co-Starring *Patrick Cavanaugh as Vince Cruse *Kate Rene Gleason as Elyse Cruse *Ken Michelman as Dr. Goyle *Kyle Red Silverstein as Ethan Dawson *Misha Gonz-Cirkl as Social Worker *Mark Chadwick as Cam Miller *Jay Walker as Bike Messenger *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace *Arlene Santana as ER Nurse *Denice Sealy as Nurse #2 *Kelly Sry as Tech *John Cappon as Paramedic #1 *Kevin Clarke as Paramedic #2 *Alex Salem as Paramedic #3 *David Haley as Paramedic #5 *Kaine, Hunter, and Raedin Reid as Parker Hedges Uncredited *Jela K. Moore as Zola Medical Notes Parker Hedges *'Diagnosis:' **Kawasaki disease *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical intern) **Dr. Goyle *'Treatment:' **Intravenous immunoglobulin Casey Hedges brought her son, Parker, back into the ER. His fever had spiked again and he had developed a rash. Jo had diagnosed him with adenovirus during a previous ER visit. Casey had done some research online, searching for his symptoms. She had come up with a group of possible diagnoses. A strep test came back positive. He was prescribed antibiotics and sent home. When his fever spiked again that night, Casey brought Parker back into the ER. She refused to let Jo see them, insisting on another doctor. When Dr. Goyle insinuated that Casey might be exaggerating the situation, she insisted that she wasn't and listed all the changed in her son's life. Meredith overheard and came over, saying she believed Casey that something was wrong with her son. They did a CAT scan, which was normal. Casey showed Meredith all the research she had done and suggested Kawasaki Disease. Meredith said it was a good suggestion, but that there would be more symptoms. Meredith had to tell his mom that it had to be just strep. Casey's gut was still telling her that something more was wrong. When labs showed that the strep test was a false positive, Meredith asked if his eyes were red. She went and checked. They were red and she ordered IVIG because she believed it was Kawasaki Disease. Parker began to improve with the IVIG. Cam Miller *'Diagnosis:' **Minor injuries **Severe burns **Snapped elbow *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Cam Miller was brought into the hospital after his vehicle was T-boned. In the ER, his minor injuries were assessed. He tried to leave to smoke despite being drenched in gasoline. Despite the doctors' protests, he went out to the ambulance bay and smoked, which caused him to catch on fire. He was taken up to the burn unit with severe burns and a snapped elbow. He had surgery to repair his elbow and treat his other injuries. Rachel Dawson *'Diagnosis:' **Frontal lobe hemorrhage **Temporal lobe hematoma **Capgras syndrome *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Shane Ross (surgical intern) **Heather Brooks (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery **Mannitol Rachel, 42, was brought into the ER after the tanker accident, in which she was in a separate car with front-end damage. She was taken to radiology for scans, which revealed a frontal lobe hemorrhage. She was then taken into surgery to repair the damage. After surgery, Derek assigned Shane to do neuro checks. When Ethan sneaked in to see her, she didn't recognize him and didn't know anything about where she was or why. Scans revealed a new hematoma in her temporal lobe. Shane suggested that they evacuate the hematoma to relieve the pressure, but Heather countered with a plan to drain the fluid and use mannitol to correct her ICP. Derek sided with Shane's idea and they did the surgery. Paul Dawson *'Diagnosis:' **Chest bruising **Fluid around his lungs **Widened mediastinum **Aortic dissection **Myocardial infarction *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Aortic repair **Therapeutic hypothermia Paul, 45, was brought into the ER after the tanker accident, in which he was in a separate car with front-end damage. Cristina sent him for a CT because she believed his aorta was shredded. She took him into surgery. After surgery, he was stable. He later had a heart attack, but Cristina was able to save him. Cristina iced his body to cool him down to prevent another attack. Ethan Dawson *'Diagnosis:' **Minor wrist laceration *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Leah Murphy (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Ethan, 10, was brought into the ER after the tanker accident, in which he was in a separate car with front-end damage. Leah Murphy stitched and bandaged his wrist. Elyse Cruse *'Diagnosis:' **Abdominal bruising **Second-degree burns **Prolapsed cord **Burns *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Jason Myers (OB/GYN resident) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **C-section delivery **Surgery Elyse was brought into the ER after the tanker explosion. She was 37 weeks pregnant. She had second-degree burns on her right arm. She pleaded with April to save her baby. Her baby's heart was decelerating and she had vaginal bleeding, which led Alex to diagnose a prolapsed cord. Alex had to use his hand to pushed the umbilical cord back in to fix the problem. She was then taken to the OR where her baby was delivered. After the delivery, Elyse began bleeding severely. After surgery, Elyse was unconscious. Jackson came in to check on her burns and April informed him that she wasn't doing well. While being examined later, she started bleeding severely. She was unable to be resuscitated. Matthew Taylor *'Diagnosis:' **Burns *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Burn ointment Matthew had shielded a kid from the blast using his own body, which left him with burns all over his body. Jackson applied burn ointment to his burns. Bike Messenger *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' A bike messenger was caught in the blast. Bailey worked on him in the ER and called Callie for an ortho consult. Arizona's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) *'Treatment:' Arizona was seen working on a patient in the OR. She called Callie for an ortho consult. Rose Cruse *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' Elyse and Vince's baby was doing well after birth. Mr. Yoshida *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Heather Brooks (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Craniotomy Shane mentioned that he would be in early to prep for Mr. Yoshida's craniotomy. However, Derek said that Heather would be taking over for him. Zola Grey Shepherd *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Genome mapping Meredith asked Bailey to map Zola's genome as they genetically knew nothing about her. Meredith Grey *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Genome mapping Meredith asked Bailey to map her genome so she would know whether or not she'll develop Alzheimer's. Music "Spark" - Fitz & the Tantrums "Roll on Hills" - Annie Williams "Amsterdam" - Daughter "Teach Me" - Keaton Henson "The Storm" - The Airborne Toxic Event Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Can't Fight This Feeling, originally sung by REO Speedwagon. *This episode scored 9.02 million viewers. *At least one week has passed since Idle Hands, as Derek mentioned he hadn't seen Bailey outside of her genome lab for a week. Bailey got the money for her genome mapping project in the previous episode. *This episode takes place on a Thursday and a Friday. Meredith asked on which day Parker's fever started, and Jo replied it started on Wednesday. Meredith then said they were already on the tenth day since the fever started, making it Friday. *'Goof:' There's a scene in which Vince Cruse sees his daughter for the first time in the NICU. In the scene, we can see on the card above the baby's head that her name is Rose, while Vince decides to name his daughter Rose only later in the episode. *This episode's Kawasaki Disease plotline is based on Sarah Chalke's own experience with her son and the disease. She and her fiance Jaimie Afifi went through an ordeal quite similar to the one in the episode when her son Charlie was diagnosed with Kawasaki Disease when he was 2. Of the experience, she stated: “It was definitely a bit scary to tackle … I didn’t know what that experience was going to be like, to hold a baby who was made up to look like Charlie did at that time. It was probably the most challenging thing I’ve done, but it ended up being a really good experience. The thing that means so much to me … is raising awareness about KD, so that it doesn’t go untreated other families.” Gallery Episode Stills 919SarahChalke.jpg SarahChalkefull.jpg 919Promo2.jpg 9x19-1.jpg 9x19-2.jpg 9x19-3.jpg 9x19-4.jpg 9x19-5.jpg 9x19-6.jpg 9x19-8.jpg 9x19-9.jpg 9x19-10.jpg 9x19-11.jpg 9x19-12.jpg 9x19-13.jpg 9x19-14.jpg 9x19-15.jpg 9x19-16.jpg 9x19-17.jpg 9x19-18.jpg 9x19-19.jpg 9x19-20.jpg 9x19-21.jpg 9x19-22.jpg 9x19-23.jpg 9x19-28.jpg 9x19-29.jpg Behind the Scenes BTS919.jpg BTS9192.jpg BTS9193.jpg BTS9194.jpg Quotes :Owen: I talked to Russell and he agrees with your course of hypothermia, although he may only be agreeing because he's afraid of you, like you said. You're his boss now. :Cristina: Then what's going on? :Owen: This guy has a little boy, Cristina, who's scared to death that both of his parents... :Cristina: Oh my God! A little boy? Why didn't you say that? I would've rethought everything! I would have actually tried to save the man! :Owen: Okay, Cristina... :Cristina: Do you think I would make a decision that is not in the best interest of my patient? :Owen: I just want this kid to see his dad again. :Cristina: I do too. :Owen: I know. I know. It's been a hell of a day. ---- :Matthew: I'm sorry you have to stand there for so long, dealing with my ass. :Jackson: No, it's fine. I'm a plastic surgeon, it's not that big a deal... :Matthew: Actually, can we not talk while you do that? :Jackson: Sure. I feel for you dude. But I have seen way worse. :(April walks in) :April: Oh, okay. I'm gonna come back later. :Matthew: April! :April: It's cool. I'm... uh... I'm just gonna... Imma leave now. Yep, now. :(April walks out) :Jackson: Like that. That was worse. ---- :Elyse: I don't care about me, please, just do whatever you can to save my baby. Just save my little girl. :April: How about I save you both? :Elyse: Yeah, that would be great. ---- :(Callie walks into the ER) :Arizona: Oh, there you are! :Bailey: Oh no, me first! :(Callie walks over to Bailey) :Callie: Okay, okay. What do we got? :(Bailey starts explaining her patient's situation) :Arizona: My patient's in a lot of pain! :Bailey: Everybody's patient's in a lot of pain! ---- :Miranda: What do you need, Grey? :Meredith: Oh, genetically, I don't know anything about Zola. And I want to be able to fight for my kid. I want you to map her. And if I'm gonna have to fight for her, I am gonna need to know if I'm gonna be around to do it. So I want you to map me, too. I want to know if I'm gonna get Alzheimer's. ---- :Heather: Hey. :Shane: I know what you're doing. And apparently you think I'm too nice to anything about it... but you're wrong. So you can try to snake neuro out from under me, but just so we're clear, I'm not going down without a fight. :Heather: I'm not-- :Shane: Save it. ---- :Stephanie: Thank you for not being a douche. :Jackson: You're welcome. ---- :Meredith: Parker has Kawasaki disease. You fought for you son. You didn't give up. You saved his life today. You were right. :Casey: (crying) I was right? :Meredith: You were right. ---- :Cristina: Should I sleep or should I shower? I could sleep in the shower. ---- :Heather: Dr. Shepherd, where did you get "It's a beautiful day to save lives"? Is that from a movie? :Derek: No, it's not from a movie. :Heather: Are you sure? 'Cause sometimes I think I'm making something up, and then I'm watching a detergent commercial, and I realize, that's where I got that from. :Derek: Brooks, you know how sometimes people downplay the difficulty of a task by saying, "It's not brain surgery"? :Heather: Sure. :Derek: This is brain surgery. :Heather: Right. Sorry. ---- :Cristina: The injury extends into the aortic arch. So in order to maintain head perfusion, I have to bypass in two circuits. I'm just waiting on Russell for a second opinion. :Owen: You had to call Russell for this? :Cristina: Not really. But ever since I became his boss, I like to make him think that he's still mine. See Also de:Folge deinem Instinkt! fr:L'instinct parental Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes